Shadow Fist
by uzumaki-kun
Summary: 7 años han pasado desde la cuarta guerra ninja y no se ha logrado la paz entre las naciones. Los ninjas una vez mas trataron de sellar las bestias de colas en infantes para convertirlos en armas de destrucción pero Naruto como ultimo medio las sella en el destruyendo su cuerpo por completo y eliminando a las bestias en el proceso. Nunca pensó despertar delante de Kami. OCC/Xover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Trilogía Crossover**_

_**Primera parte: Naruto/Kenichi/Tenjho Tenge. **_

_**Las historias que se profundizan más en un grupo de personas que en un solo individuo son aun más interesantes, esto es lo que me gustaría hacer en mis historias y ¿Por qué no? Leerlas también, además es menos complicado para el desarrollo del tema. Muchas personas abandonan sus historias por el simple hecho de no tener mas ideas, o que el personaje principal se ha desarrollado muy rápido y ha eliminado a los villanos rápidamente esto causa a crearse a los famosos OCC. Villanos que salen de la nada, que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original e incluso le inventan un pasado donde se involucran con los villanos o/y protagonistas. No siempre es buena idea hacer estas clases de cambios tan bruscos porque puede ocasionar desinterés. Yo recomiendo usar los personajes ya creados por Kishimoto y darles personalidades OCC en vez de crearse nuevos. Dirán que es básicamente lo mismo pero no lo es.**_

_**Ahora no estoy diciendo que en mis futuras obras no creare personajes de la nada, claro que si lo hare pero no les daré papeles muy importante, bueno no siempre.**_

**Parejas.**

_**Las mayorías de mis historias contendrán Harem. ¿Por qué? Es mucho más interesante y como no, es la fantasía de cualquier chico sano. Pero no quiere decir que Naruto llegara y dirá esa será mía y al momento lo es, ¡de ninguna manera! Naruto tendrá que pasar por su drama, celos y pruebas como en la vida real, o lo más real que se pueda. La verdad que me aburre leer a naruto con un grupo de chicas que las consigue fácilmente pero…**_

… _**aun así las leo. **_

**Super Poder.**

_**Ahora esto si algo que no discuto con nadie, un naruto súper poderoso es algo que me fascina. Poderes raros, control de todos los elementos, Rinnegan, Sharingan, Byakugan, Mokuton, magia, vampiro, Jubi todos esos y más lo verán en mis historias. Ha todos les agrada a un naruto serio, fuerte, inteligente y talentoso. No hay punto en negarlo, es más interesante. Yo por mi parte no suelo leer una historia donde naruto se comporta de igual de… alegre que en la serie. No digo tonto por que no lo es, ni estúpido, cabeza dura e inmaduro. **_

_**XxXxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxx**_

_**Esta es una trilogía. La primera será con Kenichi y Tenjho Tenge ya que tienen similitudes muy parecidas, además que son dos de mis historias favoritas. Solo hay que hacer un cambio aquí y haya para que el contraste no sea tan deforme y se confundan. **_

_**Summary: **__**Siete años han pasado desde la cuarta guerra ninja y no se ha logrado la paz entre las naciones. Los ninjas una vez mas trataron de sellar las bestias de colas en infantes para convertirlos en armas de destrucción pero Naruto como ultimo medio las sella en el destruyendo su cuerpo por completo y eliminando a las bestias en el proceso. Nunca pensó despertar delante de Kami.**_

_**Harem: **__**Maya/Aya/Shigure.**_

_**Estas son las chicas que están hasta ahora y no cambiare. Es posible que agregue a **__**Miu, Rachel o Kushinada**__** solo si los votos decidirán si debo o no agregar a una de ellas. Puede ser que dos se agreguen al Harem.**_

_**XxXxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxx**_

_**La segunda parte se une al crossover Ikkitousen. Aun no estoy seguro que chicas se le unirán al Harem pero pueden votar.**_

_**XxXxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxx**_

_**La tercera parte es la más creativa por que no sigue ningún canon. Se trata de Naruto y su familia contra los problemas que se avecinan; secuestros, peleas y un padre enojado. Así que creo que la tercera será las más interesante y sin ninguna duda mi mayor reto. **_

_**Esta es la idea que llevo en mente solo espero que me apoyen animándome para continuarla si es bueno por que si no merezco que me arrojen todos los tomates que puedan. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto/Kenichi/Tenjho Tenge/Ikkitousen ni ningún otro anime que aparezca me pertenece… ¡Nunca será mío! Así que si ha alguien le viene con chismes de que yo afirme que si ignórenlo o llamen a la policía. (^_^)**_

_**XxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxx xxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx xxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxx xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Capitulo 01: Una vez más brilla el sol por última vez. **

Los órganos caían sobre los cuerpos de los hombres como lluvia. Los habitantes del pueblo corrían como si sus vidas dependían de ello. El día estaba oscuro, los cielos estaban manchados con sangre de los ninjas que luchaban por cumplir una misión imposible, suicidad y sin sentido. Se arrastraban por el suelo queriendo escapar por el demonio que habían despertado. El que fue una vez un héroe, la esperanza de las naciones ahora era la misma reencarnación de Satán, una pesadilla.

El Raikage, líder de la aldea escondida entre las nubes _Kumogakure No Sato. _Era un hombre robusto poseía un cuerpo fuerte y escultural. Tenía piel negra con una serie de cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo. Ojos negros de piedra quedaron mirando listos y dispuestos a saltar al menor ruido con una rapidez imposible de igualar. Su pelo blanco trenzado se estiraba y engrifaba como los de un gato.

Ahora el viejo ha experimentado algunas cosas en su tiempo. Desde que la tercera guerra ninja estaba en marcha, sin señales de detenerse, incluso con la influencia de los líderes de las grandes naciones, seguía aumentando la turbulencia de la guerra. Debido a esto, muchos países fueron tocados por las manos de devastación de la guerra, dejando solo muerte a su paso.

Esto había dejado a A ser testigo de lugares donde los hombres han perdido el control de sus instintos. Por haber visto tal atrocidades que desafían la moral donde los cuerpos de los recién nacidos fueron colgados en las lanzas como un ejemplo de crueldad demuestra lo lejos que las aldeas irían en tiempo de guerra.

Sin embargo…esto…esto… era incluso mas haya de lo que algunas vez llego ha ver.

Recordaba la razón por la que estaba hay, el y sus ninjas viajaban desde Kumo hacia Ame en busca de las estatua donde se encontraban los Bijus con la esperanza de sellarlos en ochos niños que servirían para acabar la guerra y llevar a Kumogakure a ser el imperio que fue destinado hacer desde su creación. Pero al parecer Iwa, Suna, Konoha y Kiri tenían lo mismo pensado y sucedió lo inevitable.

Una pelea entre las cinco naciones.

Los ninjas luchaban defendiendo sus líderes, acabando con los enemigos y sacrificándose por su nación. A noto que los ninjas se reusaban ha usar jutsu para acabar con sus enemigos, quizás fueron los nervios o el miedo de herir a sus aliados por equivocación, sea lo que sea había convertido una pelea de magia en una pelea épica de kaunis y espadas. Como los ninjas del pasado.

La batalla que al comienzo era una guerra por apoderarse de armas de destrucción se había convertido en una masacre entre personas. Cadáveres volaban por los aires al igual que restos de algún cuerpo cortado en dos. Los hombres habían perdido todo sentido de moral, transformados en verdaderos asesinos, demonios con sed de sangre. No podía negarlo le atemorizaba lo que veía pero sus años de ninja apaciguaba su creciente culpa.

Pronto se encontró disfrutando destrozar a sus adversarios como cucarachas; rompiendo, aplastando, cortando cuerpos al asar. No distinguía entre enemigos y amigos solo quería sentir la sangre salpicar en su cuerpo. Las miradas de temor que le lanzaban cuando aplastaba las cabezas entre sus grandes manos. Se sentía invencible, un dios y le disgustaba.

Entonces el llego, como hombre apoderado acabando con todo a su paso sin importar quien sea. Ninguno podo hacerle frente, era demasiado rápido, fuerte, ágil. A, Raikage de Kumogakure No Sato sintió miedo una vez más en su vida. Entonces se detuvieron.

Ahora solo podía contemplar la escena con sorpresa y nerviosismos, los hombres a su alrededor no estaban haciendo nada mejor como algunos habían dado un paso atrás mientras que algunos habían vomitado por completo. La escena que vio sólo podría ser llamada una "Imagen del Infierno", las ruinas de una aldea quemada y reducida a cenizas. El suelo tenía manchas carmesí de la sangre de los habitantes del pueblo, los cadáveres de los muertos fueron colgados como si en la pantalla con sogas al cuello y colgados por debajo de las ramas de árbol y tablas improvisadas. El olor a carne quemada llenó el aire mezclado con el aroma de hierro, sangre y carne en descomposición. Algunos de los otros cuerpos se pudren mientras gusanos devoran la carne muerta, cuervos recogían lo que podían, y las moscas zumbaban entre los que todavía tienen algún trozo de carne sobre ellos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo habían estado peleando. Tampoco tenían recuerdos de cuando habían llegado ha este pueblo. Solo sabían quien ocasiono estas muertes, a quien habían despertado, que espíritu habían roto y que sueño habían impedido que se cumpliera.

A quien habían ignorado.

Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Kyubi No Kitsune. El héroe de las naciones quien había vencido al temible Uchiha Madara después de cinco años de desaparecido volvió enojado y cambiado. Ha kilómetros se sentía el instinto asesino del Uzumaki, su cuerpo desprendía una aura de poder y confianza. Sus ojos eran rojos como el kyubi, las seis líneas en su cara se habían profundizados haciéndolas mas gruesas, negras y temibles. Solo pelo rubio largo y revoltoso.

Solo tenía unos pantalones naranjas dándole una apariencia salvaje y peligrosa. Nadie supo donde se metió, solo que desapareció de la noche a la mañana justo cuando se declaro la guerra entre las naciones, una vez mas. Pero ahora hay estaba demostrando aun mas poder que su padre y Madara combinados.

Y sinceramente A estaba asustado. El sentimiento de invencibilidad desapareció inmediatamente a la llegada del rubio como si el verdadero invencible se había cansado del fanfarrón y ahora solo buscaba destrozarlo. Por las mirada de los ninjas a su alrededor pudo entender que sentían los mismo, algunos temblaban en sus talones y otros están al punto del desmayo. Tan devastador era su poder que la tierra temblaba con tan solo el sonar de su respiración.

-¡Namikaze!- Escucho decir al Tsuchikage, Onoki. El viejo Kage flotaba en el aire y miraba al rubio endemoniado con miedo y odio. El ninja veterano tiene una mala historia con los Namikazes desde que Minato acabo con todo un ejércitos de Ninjas de Iwa gracias a su jutsu _Haraishin_, no fue una sorpresa que una vez comenzada la guerra ordenara la muerte de Naruto con el temor de que el Uzumaki aprendiera el famoso jutsu de su padre y terminase con lo que una vez el Yondaime Hokage comenzó. –Supe desde el momento que te vi que serias un problema. Eres igual que tu padre ¡un arrogante imbécil! Pero eso ya no importa, estas rodeado. Eres uno y nosotros somos muchos ¡no hay forma en qu-¡UUUGGG!- No llego a terminar por que una espada se clavo en su garganta cortando profundo.

Todo paso muy rápido en un momento Naruto estaba al otro lado del pueblo y luego incrusto una espada en la garganta del Tsuchikage ahogándolo en su propia sangre. Nadie lo vio mover todo fue tan rápido. Los Kages se quedaron viendo con un creciente pánico como el Tsuchikage era asesinado por el Jinchuriki sin ninguna dificultad. La sangre les mojaba el cuerpo sin embargo no podían pestañar.

Tsunade no sabia que hacer hace años que no veía a Naruto un chico que lo quiso como hijo. Así que cuando el desapareció se sintió devastada. Naruto cambio cuando sakura fue asesinada por sasuke. Ellos llevaban una relación muy buena y eran felices pero todo cambio cuando sasuke volvió a la aldea después de meses de la muerte de Madara. El equipo siete se reformo y tomaban misiones pero Sakura comenzó a volver a enamorarse de Sasuke y dejo al rubio. Una semana después fue asesinada en cama mientras tenían sexo, naruto destruyo al Uchiha dejando solo restos de sangre por doquier.

Ese fue el último día que lo volvieron haber. Trataron de buscarlo pero todo fue en vano, el chico no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Tsunade lloro barias noches sin naruto la vida de ella no tenia sentido, era la única persona que le importaba una vez que Shizune fue asesinada en la cuarta guerra ninja. Lo único que la mantenía en la aldea fue la promesa que le hizo a Naruto hace mucho tiempo. Los aldeanos siempre estuvieron temerosos de Naruto creyendo que algún día buscaría venganza por como lo trataron cuando era tan solo un niño.

Pero ahora no había duda alguna. Sus deseos se cumplieron.

Naruto al fin se convirtió en un demonio.

Lo único que recuerda fue la mirada de unos ojos rojo carmesí antes de que todo se volviera brillante y la luz los consumiera.

_**XxXxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxx**_

_**Para todos aquellos que esperaban una pelea toda asombrosa y no la vieron pues lo siento. Este capitulo lo escribí para que tengan una idea de que paso en mi historia una vez que Madara fue derrotado. **_

_**Pero no se preocupen que en los próximos capítulos leerán muchas escenas de pelea y más. **_

_**Quiero que me digan si prefieren capítulos más largos o cortos como este.**_

_**¡Uzumaki-kun Fuera!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__**Siete años han pasado desde la cuarta guerra ninja y no se ha logrado la paz entre las naciones. Los ninjas una vez mas trataron de sellar las bestias de colas en infantes para convertirlos en armas de destrucción pero Naruto como ultimo medio las sella en el destruyendo su cuerpo por completo y eliminando a las bestias en el proceso. Nunca pensó despertar delante de Kami.**_

_**Harem: **__**Maya/Aya/Shigure.**_

_**Estas son las chicas que están hasta ahora y no cambiare. Es posible que agregue a **__**Miu, Rachel o Kushinada**__** solo si los votos decidirán si debo o no agregar a una de ellas. Puede ser que dos se agreguen al Harem.**_

_**Hasta ahora Rachel ha obtenido un voto. ¡Que bien! Ella me agrada mucho pero veamos que pasa en el futuro. Mi historia no esta planeada solo la escribo mientras vengan las ideas. La verdad es que quiero a Miu en el Harem y poner a Kenichi con otra chica/s ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto/Kenichi/Tenjho Tenge/Ikkitousen ni ningún otro anime que aparezca me pertenece… ¡Nunca será mío! Así que si ha alguien le viene con chismes de que yo afirme que si ignórenlo o llamen a la policía. (^_^)**_

_**XxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxx xxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx xxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxx xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Capitulo 02: ¡Kami!**

Naruto caminaba por un pasillo bastante familiar, pero su cuerpo se controlaba por si mismo. Llevaba horas caminando en el mismo pasillo, pasando lo que parecían las mismas puertas. En las paredes, colgadas en diferentes tamaños, se encontraban imágenes de toda su vida. Las que lucho tanto por olvidar ahora abrían las dolorosas puertas de los recuerdos y atacan todo su ser. Pero se mantuvo fuerte no dejo que los ojos se le aguaran y brotaran lagrimas de dolor.

No supo donde estaba o como había llegado pero desde el momento que abrió sus ojos los pies de su cuerpo seguían un ritmo perfecto al tick-tack del reloj. A la derecha, su mirada paso por todos los retratos de los momentos felices de su vida, sus seres queridos, las risas y lagrimas de alegría que compartieron en los momentos de felicidad. Cada una de ellas calentaba un poco mas su corazón hasta que se convirtió en todo un sol, tantas personas que amo y protegió hasta su ultimo aliento.

A su izquierda, donde las imágenes eran mas grandes y brillantes. Colgadas con toda elegancia en cuadros adornados con cuidado y delicadeza estaban las vivas imágenes de todo lo sufrido. El odio, rabia y traiciones atacaban su mente como jaquecas, infiltrando desesperación y tristeza a su alma pero aun así ninguna de estas apagaba el brillo de su corazón. Naruto aprendió aceptar todo lo malo que paso en Konoha y eso lo ha hecho mejor persona, una que perdona pero no olvida, uno que no es consumido por la venganza y es capaz de otorgar segundas oportunidades. Una persona que protege a sus seres queridos con agresividad.

Uno que cometió el sacrificio de todos ellos para lograr la paz en un mundo de caos.

Un sacrificio necesario, durante el tiempo que el estuvo en el exilio dio con la conclusión que la paz no seria lograda si existían las artes ninjas por eso con un corazón pesado formo un plan que acabaría con todo lo relacionado con el chacra. Sellar a los Bijus en el fue algo fácil de lograr, después de todo que mejor Jinchuriki que un Uzumaki. Luego, con gran tristeza formo una formula de Fuinjutsu para crear la ultima arma de destrucción.

El sello absorbería el potente chacra de las bestias para regarlo por todo el planeta, estaba seguro que el chacra demoniaco de las bestias serviría para interferir la frecuencia del centro del chacra de las personas; debilitando y encogiendo los tubos que transmiten el chacra. Eliminado la capacidad de elaborar chacra como los ninjas pero dejando poco como los aldeanos normales.

Una vez hecho eso se dispuso ha elaborar otro sello de explotación a nivel atómica que acabara con todo su cuerpo y secretos que ocultaba. Pero en medio del trámite paso lo inesperado.

Las bestias comenzaron a luchar por salir. Al parecer se reusaban en dejar de existir y liberaron todo el chacra demoniaco que pudieron.

Luego no supo nada más.

Su cuerpo siguió con su monótono paso hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una puerta grande y oscura. Era la oficina del Hokage, amplia y calidad como antes de ser destruida por Iwa junto a gran parte de la aldea. Su cuerpo siguió moviéndose hasta donde se encontraba la túnica del Hokage junto a su sombrero colgando en la pared. Procedió ha colocársela y se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio.

Naruto se quedo atontado por la audacia de su cuerpo. Que bien se siente estar sentado en la silla del Hokage. Cuanto tiempo soñó estar en ese lugar, en la misma habitación dando órdenes y protegiendo la aldea. Se sentía tan bien, tan cierto pero todo era una ilusión Konoha ya no existía al igual que los ninjas.

"Fuiste destinado hacer líder." Escucho una voz de la nada pero Naruto no se sorprendió o se alarmo. Hace anos que dejo de sorprenderse. Lentamente movió sus ojos hacia los lados buscando a la persona que le hablo pero no vio nada. Trato de mover su cuerpo pero este no le respondía siempre hacia delante. Así como su meta. "Un gran líder pero no Hokage." Dijo la misteriosa voz.

Naruto dio una sonrisa triste. "Mi padre fue un gran líder al igual Sarutobi-jisan. Ellos dieron su vida protegiendo la aldea, sacrificando su felicidad por el bienestar de otros. Eso hace un gran líder. Yo no. Soy un asesino." Dijo Naruto.

La voz se mantuvo silenciosa por unos momentos. "¿Un asesino? No chico, eres un héroe. Uno más grande que cualquier otro."

"Un héroe hubiera sido capaz de acabar con su enemigo y mantener a sus seres queridos vivos. Yo asesine a todos ellos." Naruto se reusaba a creer que el era mas héroe que se padre o su abuelo adoptivo. Ellos lucharon fuertemente y lograron vencer a sus adversarios manteniendo a todos con vida. Pero el no. Todos están muertos por su culpa.

"Un verdadero héroe nos aquel que lucha por un grupo de personas. No, un verdadero héroe es aquel que esta dispuesto por acabar con todo lo que quiere para salvar a todo el mundo, para formar un mejor mañana." De repente una persona apareció al frente de el. Era un hombre de piel negra sin cabello pero todo su ser gritaba poder como ningún otro. La habitación temblaba con tan solo su voz pero Naruto no pestañaba. "Tu Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze eres un gran héroe."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en grande no por el hombre, si no por lo que dijo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su ojos se aguaron y lagrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio. Quizás este hombre tiene razón. Es cierto que muchas personas murieron pero muchas más vivirán sin el temor de tener que cuidar sus espaldas de algún ninja fugitivo buscando sesear su sed de sangre. Era lo que Jiraya hubiera querido, lo que su padre hubiera querido para el mundo.

Tsunade no tendrá que estar en una oficina día y noche mal gastando los últimos años de vida que le quedan. Al fin podrá sentarse y beber todo lo que pueda. Y Kakashi se sentará y comenzara una familia grande de pervertidos.

Miro al hombre quien le miraba con una sonrisa amigable y llena de ternura. "¿Quién eres?" Pregunto curioso.

El hombre solo sonrió y se hecho hacia atrás Naruto estaba a punto de detenerlo antes de que se caiga cuando una silla apareció de la nada. Se sorprendió, el hombre rio a la mirada por la mirada de Naruto. "¡Ha! ¡Ha! Pensé que ya lo adivinarías pero no te culpo poco pensarían que un ser como yo se vestiría de esta forma." Dijo refiriéndose a la vestimenta que llevaba cual eran unos trapos que apenas cubrían su cuerpo. "Pero después de todo las cosas no son como las personas se las imaginan. ¡Anda! Di quien soy.

Naruto lo miro curioso por un momento pensando quien seria esta persona. Nunca lo había visto pero recordó que de seguro estaría muerto y estaba en el 'Medio'. Esta pe-err ser podía ser el Shinigami o Kami pero viendo la risa amigable supo que seria la segunda opción. "Eres Kami ¿verdad?" Declaro Naruto

Kami asintió. "Ves no fue tan difícil. Quiero confesarte que desde hace mucho tiempo te he querido ver frente a frente." Confeso el ser místico.

"¡A mi!" Lo miro incrédulo. "¿Por qué?"

"Así es, desde hace mucho tiempo te he estado vigilando y nunca has dejado de impresionarme. Tanto que he considerado en otorgarte una nueva oportunidad de vida. Esa es una de las razones por cual no puedes mover tu cuerpo. Tu alma ya casi es totalmente transferida en un nuevo cuerpo." Dijo el Kami felizmente. Una nueva oportunidad de vida es algo que pocos merecen y en muchos casos resulta ser una equivocación pero estaba seguro que el rubio hará lo correcto.

Una vez más naruto se sorprendió. ¡Una segunda oportunidad es lo que necesitaba! Si pudiera mover su cuerpo de seguro saltaría hacia Kami y le daría un gran beso pero por suerte no podía. "¡Eso es lo que necesito! Todas las vidas que salvaría. Podre salvar a Sarutobi-Jisan y a Jiraya-Sensei y-."

"No." Negó Kami.

"¡no! ¿Cómo que no?" Grito Naruto. "Entonces ¿Para que quiero una nueva vida si no tengo a las personas preciadas para mi?"

Kami suspiro. "Naruto todo lo que paso tenia que pasar de alguna manera. Las artes ninjas no fueron creadas para mantenerse por siempre. Tus amigos están felices y contentos donde están, no te preocupes. Ellos desean que vivas tu vida feliz y contento para cuando mueras los recibas con risas y abrazos."

Es verdad pensó naruto. La guerra estaba destinada a pasar sin importar todo lo que haga de una forma u otra las artes ninjas tenían que desaparecer. Además no estaba seguro si podrá soportar ver la cara de sus amigos y no sentir culpa de no haberlos salvado, de no haber tratado mas duro de mantenerlos con vida. Es mejor como están las cosas.

Asintió lentamente. "Tienes razón. Viviré por ellos, se los debo…_ Me_ lo debo… digo ¡Rayos! 24 años y sigo siendo virgen. Realmente Jiraya se debe sentir desilusionado de mí. ¡Mierda! Yo lo estoy, tantas chicas que se lanzaron a mi pero no, yo tuve que seguir enamorado de Sakura y nuca hicimos nada bueno al menos yo no." Eso último lo dijo con suma tristeza al recodar la traición de la pelirosa. Debió haberlo venir. Solo lamenta haber ignorado a Hinata que al pasar del tiempo se convirtió en la mujer más bella de todo konoha rivalizando a Kurenai en todo.

Kami solo rio. "Te prometo que sexo será en lo ultimo que pensaras en tu nueva vida." Dijo con una risa pervertida. ¡Woa! Quien pensaría que un dios seria un pervertido. ¡Oh Jiraya! Al parecer estas siguiendo tus enseñanzas en el cielo. Bueno un pervertido siempre será un pervertido incluso sea en el infierno… o el cielo. "Bueno ya es hora." Dijo el ser místico.

"Solo recuerda vivir tu vida al máximo, si miras al pasado no serás capaz de vivir y conseguir la paz interior. No vaciles o serás consumido por tu emociones. Se feliz y sobre todo recuerda que no importa donde estés un héroe no puede dejar de ayudar a las personas aun si es necesario herir a otros." Fueron las últimas palabras de Kami para Naruto.

Unas que se quemaran en su mente.

¿Que le esperara a Nuestro rubio amigo?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

_**XxXxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxx**_

_**Bueno este es mi ultimo capitulo corto. Gracias por los comentarios solo espero que siguán apoyándome y no se aburran pronto. El próximo capitulo me tomara un rato porque tengo que acomodar mis ideas. Tengo demasiadas en mi mente pero no orden. ¡Ah! Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. **_

_**¡Uzumaki-kun Fuera!**_


End file.
